


Satisfied

by animeow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU- Wedding, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, F/M, Future Fic, Hurt/No Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, but she is not named and doesn't do much except ruin oikawa's love life rip, daichi is in there for a paragraph, includes lyrics from satisfied from hamilton the musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeow/pseuds/animeow
Summary: While Oikawa makes a toast to congratulate a newly-wed on their happy marriage, he can't help but remember that one night.He might just regret that night for the rest of his days.





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> I recently started listening to music from the musical Hamilton and was immediately drawn to the song "Satisfied". For those who don't know, the song is sung by a maid of honor named Angelica who had fallen in love with the groom (Alexander Hamilton). Angelica sings about how she fell in love with him, but she realized that her circumstances would not allow her to marry him and so she introduces him to her sister, whom he ends up marrying. 
> 
> I couldn't help but think, "What if Oikawa was in a similar situation?" and so I wrote this angsty fic for his birthday! Happy Birthday Oikawa!
> 
> So anyways, please enjoy!

A knife was lightly tapped against the side of a glass, ringing out as means to pacify the crowd of people gathered in the hall. The owner of the glass, Sawamura Daichi, stood above the rest, his dark brown gaze warm as he looked over the multitude of people while they quieted down before speaking into the microphone in his free hand. “Alright, alright, now that everyone’s settled down here, let’s give it up for the best man, Oikawa Tooru!”

 

A light applause followed, everyone politely clapping before turning their attention to the handsome, well-groomed man that stood up from his seat to the right of the groom. 

 

Oikawa stood proudly and quietly until the clapping and noise died down once more, champagne flute raised delicately in his right hand before he gestured for everyone else to follow suit. With his left hand, he took the microphone from Daichi and raised it to his lips. After a deep breath and a blink of his light brown eyes, he forced his voice to start talking. “Thank you, Dai-chan, for that warm welcome. As all of you should know, I am the proud best man for my Iwa-chan’s wedding to his beautiful wife.”

 

His warm smile that didn’t quite meet his eyes was directed to Iwaizumi, who evenly returned the smile, and Iwaizumi’s new wife, who blushed and made a shooing motion for Oikawa to continue bashfully. The best man raised his glass a little higher and started once more.

 

“A toast to the groom.” The crowd repeated his words like an echoing mantra that made him sick to his stomach.

 

“To the bride.” Again, the murmur of the crowd that stuck in his head like an afterthought.

 

“From your best friend, who is always by your side.” Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi’s soft smile turned into a genuine grin while he remembered their days growing up together.

 

“To union, and the hope that you provide.” A few of the rowdier attendees hidden in the crowd wolf-whistled at the insinuation, resulting in the even deeper blush of the bride and the now faint color that had risen in Iwaizumi’s cheeks. 

 

“... May you always be satisfied.” The crowd fell quiet at the last statement, either because of their pondering at what his last line could have meant, or because they were too busy trying to chug down the silky champagne as the toast came to a close. Oikawa sipped his drink lightly, not quite finishing it off out of the entirely-realistic fear of throwing it back up in the bathroom later. 

 

His stomach wasn’t feeling too good. Maybe it was because he ate a bad meatball or drank too much.

 

Stop lying to yourself, dumbass.

 

Or maybe it was because his best friend that he had been in love with since elementary school was now married to a beautiful wife and would now be forever closed off towards Oikawa. Iwaizumi never had nor would want to take their relationship to the next level past a deep, heartfelt friendship. He never said why, and so Oikawa was left to his own thoughts and devices.

 

Iwaizumi never really explained anything.

 

He never explained why he decided to pull Oikawa from the muddy creek when they were kids and carry him home, speaking to his loudly about bugs as means to comfort a young, frightened Oikawa.

 

He never explained why he showed up at Oikawa’s house, introducing himself with a toothy grin and promptly dragging Oikawa out of the house to catch bugs everyday of the summer.

 

He never explained why he stuck by Oikawa’s side and dealt with his obnoxious antics all throughout middle school and high school.

 

He never explained why he joined volleyball with Oikawa even though he was arguably better at other sports at the time.

 

He never explained how he felt after Oikawa blubbered out a confession of love for his best friend.

 

He never explained why he kissed back when Oikawa hurriedly met their lips together, running his hands over Oikawa’s muscled arms and high cheek bones. 

 

He never explained why he then pushed away Oikawa and left the rooftop, slamming the door behind him and leaving Oikawa with swollen lips and a swollen heart on the verge of breaking.

 

Had Oikawa read too much into things? Had he mistaken their words and actions for something akin to love when it had simply been acts of friendship?

 

After that day in high school, Iwaizumi still treated Oikawa as a friend, but he held him at an arm’s length, those fleeting touches and soft words now only faded memories that Oikawa alone seemed to remember. Oikawa didn’t dare bring up that day out of fear of breaking their friendship. Instead, he relished the precious time that they had left, as they were going to different colleges, after all.

 

The best of friends parted after their final year of high school. Oikawa remembered feeling bitter when he saw Iwaizumi’s hand clasped around his girlfriend’s as they hugged goodbye. Never did Iwaizumi let go of her hand. 

 

They both went to college, trying out a new path in life without one another constantly by each other’s side. They talked maybe once, twice a week to hold polite conversation to texts and phone calls. That was the time where Oikawa could nurse his broken heart.

 

Oikawa wished that he was Iwaizumi’s, so, so desperately. It was that thought that kept him awake each night while he fantasized of what could have been. He never figured out why Iwaizumi pushed him away like that.

 

Oikawa lowered the glass flute from his lips and placed it down onto the table, his eyes staring over the crowd blankly as his breath quickened. What was he even doing here? He was on the front line, celebrating a wedding between someone he hated and someone he loved.

 

When he had checked off the box that said he would attend their wedding, he couldn’t help but think; Did he hate himself that much to make him sit through this ceremony that would only seal and close off their fates from one another?

 

During then, his answer had been ‘yes’, apparently he did hate himself.

 

But now, as he stared at the crowd filled with friends and family, united once more, and Iwaizumi and his bride while they held hands to share soft, loving smiles, his answer was different. It wasn’t that he hated himself; he just loved Iwaizumi too much to say no.

 

Despite all the heartaches and heartbreaks, Oikawa knew one thing for sure; they both would never be satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you for reading it; I know it's a bit short, but depending on how you all like it I might expand it into an actual fic!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or would want me to expand this into a longer piece to explain the story a bit better and have more plot with a possible happy ending!


End file.
